


When a Man Loves a Woman

by DaenerysSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Jon doesn't freak out, Jon is done with hiding, Jonerys, NSFW, Plot, Post Season 7, Smut, Winterfell, castlesex, the reveal, war preparations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenerysSnow/pseuds/DaenerysSnow
Summary: Chapter 1:Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen have arrived in Winterfell and are now preparing to face the one true enemy.Daenerys, being the queen she thinks she must be, started avoiding the new Warden of The North.And he is not having that any longer.After that we'll see Jaime in Winterfell, Jon and Dany confronted about their relationship, the reveal, the war preparations and everything else that will make sense for the plot.





	1. Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So the important things you need to know:  
> \- This is pre-reveal.  
> \- They do not know about the Wall falling yet.  
> \- Jon and Dany have not confessed their feelings verbally as of now.
> 
> ( This is 100% Jon POV btw)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Winterfell didn’t know a single quiet moment.

Jon Snow was currently sitting in the Great Hall, surrounded by loud men, scent of strong ale and greasy meat, as he focused on his favourite activity. Brooding. But the former King in the North had many reasons not to be happy. He sighed and covered his mouth with his rough and blistered hand, but no one seemed to notice. His men were currently all listening and laughing at Tyrion's another story of his adventures in King's Landing and Essos. Jon had been so worried what the Lords would do when he brought a Lannister to the North, after all the suffering that happened since lions last visited, but Tyrion's personality and manipulation skills quickly made his people less judgemental and after just several nights, he was the centre of attention at every gathering. Maybe Snow should have seen this happening. The Halfman was funny, loved to drink, fuck pretty whores and he hated Cersei more than anyone. He could have as well been born in the North. The only difference was his intelligence, which he used while choosing his words around the northmen and so there he was, sitting next to Jon at the head of the table, telling them about the Battle of Blackwater Bay - something they have been interested in, and something Davos would never talk about - as they all were smiling and sipping from their cups and eating their meals, all heads turned towards him, telling their campanions to shut up so they can hear better.

Jon admired The Hand's calm behaviour. It was him that took the most responsibilities for their people's wellfare during the time of war, along with Sansa, and the situation was not looking good.

Daenerys’s many soldiers were still arriving despite it being days after their queen’s arrival - her soldiers left Dragonstone at different times - and everytime a new group came, Jon was amazed that there was still enough room for more tents on the already packed Winterfell grounds. Will there be enough blankets to go around? How many will freeze to death? No one had an idea what to do, they were not ready for this kind of obstacles - everyone in the North had their furs, but the Essosi men were not prepared, who could have known they would have to face snow this early?. But that was still the smaller problem.

Has this castle ever hosted this many guests? Probably not, and it was no wonder why. The foodstock was disapearing at a shockingly fast rate - they were still waiting for the Queen’s supplies to arrive from Dragonstone. That should suffice for those who survive the winter. If anyone does, that is. But the ships carrying the food were still many days away, as they left the island later, the time of loading the food longer than expected. And the dozens thousands of men in Winterfell had to be fed from its prepared only for a few thousand llivestock. Not exactly the easiest circumstances, especially considering the neverending appetite of the Dothraki, and yet Tyrion did a good job of pretending that everything was alright, while still trying to find a solution.

Plans for defense were discussed, children and adults were trained - and the new Warden of the North hasn’t slept for what seemed like weeks. But it was less than a week since he set foot in his home, this time with his Queen at his side, a few months after he decided to travel across the water to convince her to help him, a few weeks after pledging himself to her and a few days after leaving the ship on which he spent every night buried deep inside her.

Jon closed his eyes at the memories flooding his mind. Her rich and sweet taste on his exploring tongue, the quiet moans escaping her mouth that gradually turned not so quiet, as he kept on feasting on her, his inner wolf taking control of his body after weeks of denying it its prey. And the hotness and intoxicating scent of her beautiful cunt, the tight and wet…

He slapped himself mentally, uncomfortably shifting in his chair. They were in the middle of dinner and it didn’t remain unnoticed by Jon that Dany was still nowhere to be seen. Dany… As much as he missed her body, their love making, he knew that it was much more than just sex. The main thing that made him crazy about their nights together was their passion. The connection they shared, the emoting pouring out of their eyes, the unspoken truth hanging between them as they moved together. And the truth was undeniable - when he was inside her, he felt like he was finally whole, as if she was something he was waiting for his entire life. And now he knew it was true. His existence was dedicated to finding her, being with her, fighting for her, pleasuring her and now that he knew his destiny all that he wanted was to fulfill it. To be the one she was as desperately in love with as he was with her, if that was even possible, to be someone she returned to each evening, someone she trusted above everyone else, to be the only man alive that knew all the secrets of her body and heart, the one whose name she screamed for the entire castle to hear.

He once tried hiding his feelings, but after she flew on a godsdamned dragon and saved them, killing hundred of wights and losing her child - something she didn’t even blame anyone for - he knew there was no chance of keeping it a secret any longer. He was in love with Daenerys Targaryen, if what he felt could even be labeled as something that simple. Jon stood up from the head of the table and nodding towards all the lords and ladies, left the hall, feeling Tyrion and Davos's eyes on his back

He knew where she was, where she spent almost all her free time in - her room. There was no need to guess why. The Queen was avoiding her warden and the pain of it was worse then getting stabbed in the heart. When Snow wan’t daydreaming about her body, he was thinking back to the talks they had in her bed on their journey, when they were wrapped in each other, flesh on flesh. They laughed, shared their stories, cried at some parts and made love again and again in between. In those moments the last Targaryen dragonrider was just a young woman, her hair with no fancy braids, her face less serious and it was a sight to behold. And he could finally be a young man in love with his lady, no dead to worry about, no proud lords to satisfy and for the first time no bastard status to matter. But after they set foot on dry land, the happiest time he had ever known was over. Daenerys returned to being his monarch, never explaining her sudden change in behavior, letting his hopes get crushed.

But now Jon couldn’t stop his feet from carrying him to her doorstep, nor his hand from knocking on the dark wood, the sound waking him up from his thoughts. The Warden of the North didn’t have time to recover before she opened and gasped quietly when she saw who demanded her audience. He made sure she could see just how much he needed to talk to her, how desperate he truly was and when she stepped aside, letting him in, he knew he succeeded.

Jon’s attention was immediately caught by the fireplace. The fire was not big enough to keep her as warm as he wanted her to be, so while she was closing the door, locking it with a key, which didn’t go without a notice on his behalf, he knelt before the said fireplace and using some dry wood he found nearby,he attended to the flames. When adding another piece of wood, he sensed her behind him, not making a sound. And then she sat on his right, legs crossed under her grey dress, pants peeking from underneath, eyes focused on the fire, making the purple in her eyes dance wildly with light. There was something mythical about the scene. The last Valyrian watching flames in all her pale skin, beautiful lavender eyes and silky silver curls glory. It didn’t compare to seeing her pet her children that growled at anyone else who got too close, waiting for her to give them sign to spit dragonfire, but it still was enough to make him realize once again that it was the last blood of Old Valyria, the last dragon half the world believed to be a myth, he fell for. She was a living evidence of all those ancient myths and magic being real. And the world wouldn’t see anyone like her ever again.

“Am I wrong in thinking that you came here to talk?” she finally spoke, breaking the silence with breathy and clearly nervous words. Her face was still turned towards the fireplace but he knew it was impossible not to fell his longing gaze, and the pink of her cheeks proved.

He tore his eyes from her and looked back at the flames. “No, you’re not.” Dany sighed and finally decided to look at him, her hands resting at her thighs. 

“Talk then.”

Satisfied with his work, he shifted, so that his body was completely facing his queen, the movement in her throat suggesting she wasn’t immune to the action. Jon decided not to dance around and get straight to it, cutting through the unnecessary horse shit. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” 

The straight-forwardness making Dany’s brows shoot up in both shock and amusement. She glanced in his direction before quickly going back to watching the now bigger fire, her knees only two feet away from the dancing flames. But when she spoke, her face turned towards his once more.“I thought it was for the best” she said, her beautiful face made of stone, her soft voice clear and sure, as was expected of someone of her rank. But her eyes couldn't meet his, her right hand suddenly occupied with the grey fabric. This answer caught Jon off guard. He didn’t know what he was expecting. Maybe that he misunderstood her feelings? Maybe that she was just interested in a few nights of fun? Maybe she left someone behind in Essos? But this? 

“For the best?” he sounded as shocked as he felt - hiding his emotions was not his forte in the past few weeks it seemed. Dany let go of the material with a sigh and he didn’t miss the fact that her hands were shaking a bit.

“Tyrion knows.”

Was that really the reason?, he wondered. No, it can’t be. “Not only him, I imagine” he answered, thinking about the loud sounds they both made during his visits. She blushes a deep pink color and looks up. “You’re probably right. But Tyrion confronted me about it” she exhaled. “ And made some valid points.”

“I am going to take a wild guess that he didn’t give us his blessing” he chuckled humourlessly. Her eyes became even more reserved as she said: “Not exactly,” She turned her body to face his and now they were both sitting, legs crossed, facing each other, her right and his left knee a bit more than 20 inches from the fireplace, but still much more than the distance between them, as they were almost brushing their kneecaps. 

“He thinks it’s not the wisest to invest myself in a relationship with my warden, much less in a time like this.”

“Is waiting to do something about our feelings, when we don’t know if we’ll live another day more wise in his judgement?” Jon couldn’t stop himself from spitting these words out, tired of this way of thinking, that was stopping him before he left Dragonstone to bring a wight for Cersei to see. When they were trapped on the frozen lake, it was all he could think about. About his stupidity for not making the most of the moments he was given to admire her, go for her, try to get her. Instead he denied his feelings and when she arrived, he swore to himself that he would’t be so foolish anymore, that he would finally go for what he wanted, what he needed. It was that thought that made him able to emerge from that fucking lake, fighting with the heavy - so bloody heavy- wet clothes he had on, with the impossible cold of the frozen water. You have to survive, he told himself, you have to find her and at least tell her and pray she could ever feel any of it, and if not, that would be okay. He would serve her - serve his queen and admire her from afar.

“He thinks those feelings to be the most foolish part” she said, raising her voice a bit in response to him losing a bit of his temper. “As my Hand, it’s his duty to remind me what’s the most beneficial and safest step.”

His back stiffened, as he said with confusion, clearly hurt: “Beneficial? Now that I’ve pledged my sword and forces, you no longer have to play with me, is that it?”

She blinked and creased her brows together, taken aback. “What? No, of course not!” she paused, playing with her fingers, trying to put her complicated thoughts into the right words.”Well, he does see it this way a bit. Since I have your loyalty, it’d be wise to keep myself for marriage with another ally. And investing myself emotionally with you is a problem. At least that’s what Tyrion thinks.”

He never looked away from her eyes, seeking the truth in them. “And what do you think?”

Dany couldn’t meet his gaze, instead she kept her head down, pretending to be interested with the skin of her palms. “I don’t know” she simply said, her queenly voice disapperaring, “I can’t deny the fact that he is right, but… I still can’t agree with him. But there are other things. We can’t afford to be distracted and even after the Great War… I could never give you a child, Jon” she said, her voice shaking at the last part. “And I’m going to need an heir… Your children would be great candidates. I know you’d raise them to be as honourable and good as you are and…” she stopped when Jon took her hands in his, leaning over a few inches.

“First of all, I am distracted with you either way and will still fight ten times harder just to get back to you, to save the world for you and would fight even harder than that if I knew I also had the future as your partner to look forward to . Secondly, you know I don’t believe some witch’s words, but even if she is right… I don’t mind. It’s you I want. Even if you don’t choose me, I won’t have children, have a life with another woman. Never.” The sincerity in his voice made her meet his eyes at last.

And then she was on her knees, leaning in, and before he could even comprehend what was happening, she kissed him.

No wights, no white walkers or any army in Westeros could make him pull away from her soft, addicting lips. 

Her hands found their place in his long curls, and he groaned as she tugged at them, his own hands feeling at home at her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their tongues danced together in a heated fight for determination. Every other time he would let hers win, but this time, just like their first time on that boat, he knew no such thing as submission. So in a moment, she was taken down and flipped on her back, as he kissed her deeply, his body over hers. Her fingers showed her slight annoyence, pulling at his locks a bit harder, but he only laughed against her mouth and placed one of his palms in the place where her neck ended and her head began, his rough fingers sinking in the river of her hair. 

I could kiss her forever, he thought, but they did not have forever. Even few weeks were under a question mark, so his other hand got but busy with taking her pants off, the light fabric of the dress pooling all around her legs, showing her dark brown trousers in all their glory. Even though he loved them very much, all he wanted to do now was to take them off, which was hard with one hand. But once he unlaced them, she helped him and wiggled out of them

"How about we take this off first?" she rasped out, her fingers spread above his heart. He immediately raised his torso, his knees at both sides of her now bare legs, and started taking off his tunic, his wide pupils, gone dark with lust never leaving hers. Once he was free of the thick fabric, her hands went immediately to his muscled and scarred chest, and he shivered with delight, biting back a moan. He got used to it - her knowing all about his past, but her touch on those scars, loving and soft, was still too much for his heart to bare. This part of him was surely the darkest, he didn't share it even with his family. He told himself that was alright - he would just put clothes on and no one but Davos would ever know, but he was wrong. Having someone know about it, accept it and even love it was too amazing to put into words.

He got so overwhelmed, he let her change their position, and now he was on the bottom, her legs on either side of him, her core on his, no undergarments to cover hers, so he could feel the warmth radiating off her center, driving him mad with want. But now she was in control, his arms above his head, as she pinned his wrists together with her petite hand. He obviously could simply pull and he would be free, but he was secretly enjoying being at mercy of the Dragon Queen. So when she lowered herself, pressing slow kisses at the crook of his neck, he did nothing to stop her. He only groaned, feeling his breeches get even tighter, his shaft pressing against the fabric, trying to get nearer to her womanhood. Her breath was hot and her kisses wet. His hands were still held prisoners, but he freed them in one motion, not able to stop himself anymore. She made a sound against his skin, that suggested her displeasure, but it turned into one of a shock, as her dress was ripped open in the front, all thanks to the assistance of his desperate and needy hands, as he sat up. 

He already knew it wasn't common for her to wear anything beneath her dress, and yet the sight still astonished him. She was as pale as the snow, her bright pink nipples contrasting with the lightness of it, inviting him to taste them. And Jon could not resist such an invitation. Her little moans, as he put his hungry lips around those hard cherries, alowering her body so he can reach them, were the best reward he could think of. With him back in control, he let the hand that wasn't holding her by the waist, slide down her body and find her bare and dripping core. From the days on the ship, he learned where to touch her and with what pressure, and hearing her cry out because of his skills again was the sweetest melody. After attending to both nipples, he focused on his finger entering her slick and hot core, watching her reaction, bringing her front to press against his. Her mouth flew open, and soon they were devouring each other's lips again, as he worked inside of her, now adding a second finger.

She untangled her limbs of the now ruined dress, and she was completely bare, while he still kept his pants on. His queen was not having that, so while his fingers continued their assault in her cunt, her own shaking hands went to untie them, which took her a while, considering the pleasure she was constantly receiving, that forced her to shut her eyes and moan, much to Jon's liking. But soon she was ripping his breeches's material, too desperate to let him take it all off. She brought her elbows to rest on his shoulders, her fingers in his dark hair once again and kissed him deeply, her tongue wrapping itself around his, tasting him. Moaning, he added another finger, this time forcing them in harder and faster, making her go stiff and groan inside of his mouth. In response, she started moving her hips against his fingers, but also grinding them on his cock, now free of any fabric, making his eyes roll back. The sound he made was nothing less than animalistic. She might have as well pulled a wolf by the tail, as he pulled his fingers out, making her hiss, and then she was immediately picked up and brought back down, this time her cunt clenching around his hard shaft, making her cry out in both surprise and ecstasy. Jon was not planning on giving her time to recover or get used to his size, as he repeated the act as hard and fast as before, and he did not stop.

Her moans were too loud for the people in the castle not to hear, and he could not be bothered. The sensation of her around him was unbeliavable, his memories did not do it any justice. And there it was again - the feeling like he was whole again, like he was meant to be exactly where he was - in her arms, their bodies joined together in the most human act one can think of. Her fingers were now pulling hard at his curls and he purred, and brought her down even harder in response. She brought one plam down to his bicep and squeezed, making him slow down. He looked up at her with a question in his lust-filled eyes. She responded by pressing her foreheads to his, both breathing heavily as he continued to move her with his hands, as if she weighed noting, but at much slower, almost teasing pace.

"I love you" he heard her breathe out.

That made him go limp, his mouth open and eyes wide. 

No woman has ever said that to him.

Lady Catelyn despised him, he was never close with Sansa growing up, and Arya just never said it during all their games. Ygritte loved him, he knew, but she never said the words, the only thing he got back for his confession were three arrows shot at him.

Maybe that's why these words brought tears to his eyes, making hers go wide with worry, but soon he was kissing her again, turning her over, so that she was on her back with him towering over her. He parted her thighs and forced himself inside of her oce more, making them both shudder and moan with pleasure. He rested his weight on his forearms around her face, not wanting to crush her, as he plunged into her once more.

"Say it again." he murmured against her ear.

Her response came without her blinking. "I love you, Jon Snow." His cock filled her once more. "Again."

She was kissing his shoulder as she choked out: "I love you." In. And out.

They were both close, he knew, so he wanted to drag out her pleasure as long as he could, but she was moaning at him to go faster, to go harder, and who was he to disobey his queen? 

He started burying himself inside at a pace fitting a wolf, the sounds of their flesh filling the room. When he felt her wall clenching around is cock, her scream echoing in the chamber, that was hin undoing. He filled her with his seed, grunting and shaking as he saw stars. Once they came down from their climaxes, he laid down next to her, his arm around her, hand caressing her face, gaze filled with emotion focused on her violet eyes.

"I love you too, Daenerys Targaryen. And I will love you until my last breath. And if there is anything after this world, I will love you then as well."

And for the first time in his life, he chose love over duty.


	2. Here Comes Another Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany wake up in each other's arms and enjoy some moments together.  
> Jaime Lannister arrives in Winterfell.  
> Not good at summaries lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I was happy anyone wanted to keep reading, happy enough to write another chapter this soon!  
> Thank you all.  
> This picks up the morning after chapter one.  
> This one is shorter, but I just wanted to update as soon as I wrote this!  
> Jon POV again! Don't think I will change POV, unless it will be important for the story, or you want me to :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The last time he slept so well was after they made love for the very first time.

Then it was the sweet relief of finally giving to his feelings, letting himself go at last that made his sleep so deep and sweet. Now it was the final confirmation that made his dreams colorful and happy, contrasting with his usual dark nightmares with the Night King as a leading character or Olly with the same look in his eyes as the day Jon hung him, the same hatred pouring out of them.

He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms, her head on his chest, messy curls spreading everywhere, teasing his skin with their silky texture, the strong lavender scent welcomed by his nostrils, as he smiled at the familiarity of it all. He pressed his lips on those extraordinary hair, inhaling and closing his eyes at the sensation. Her bare skin was wonderfully warm on his, he couldn't imagine ever letting her out of his arms. Making circles with his thumb on her lower back and bringing her closer to him with the other arm on her waist, he woke her up.

"Sorry." he whispered, "I didn't mean to..."

He was stopped, when she arched her neck and looked up at him, with lazy, violet eyes, a little smile on her pink fluffy lips, completely paralyzing him.

"It's alright. We probably should be getting up soon anyway." she sighed and climbed up his body a little to press a light kiss on the corner of his mouth, her hair around his neck and all across his chest. Jon turned his face so that their mouths could join and he almost groaned when they did. His palms went immedaitely to cup her face, as their tongues met in a heated dance, this time with no fights for dominance for either of them. She splayed her hand across his abdomen, just between the lines making a "v" shape leading to his lower parts, as she moved from his side to rest her body above his, his now stiff shaft pressing between her thighs, too low to enter her, because of how little she was. He loved that, he was never considered tall for a man, so it made sense that his match was not tall in the women category either.

"Do we really have to?" he murmured, biting her lower lip, tugging it a bit, making her wiggle her hips around, closer to his hardness, making him let out sounds he was no langer ashamed of, not after this night they shared. 

Her chest moved as she sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid we do. Northern Lords are not patient men, as I've noticed." she looked at him with playful eyes, double meaning of the sentance making them both smile. His hands moved to her waist as he flipped them around, pressing her back into the warm furs. "You hate those meetings" he pointed out, brushing his nose with hers, looking into those violet pits.

She snorted. "Because the Lords hate _me"_.

He shifted and rested his forearms on either side of her face, and said: "They don't _know_ you."

"And yet they hate me still." she was clearly annoyed, and who could blame her? She never met any of these men, never did anything to hurt them, on the contrary - she brought her huge army, her two dragons, her dragonglass and her foodstock was on the way, chose to fight with them, but her name was more important than any of that. What made it worse, was the fact that Tyrion got out of the hate zone almost immediately, and they both knew why. He was a man.

The Lords' dislike for her had little to do with her being a Targaryen now. She proved to be a different kind of a Targaryen, the one on the right side of the coin, she gave them everything. But they were not prepared for such a strong woman in power. They were too narrow-minded to understand that a cock between your legs meant little to how you rule a country or lead an army. Maybe they saw her as a threat to their fragile male ego, he did not know. Jon spent his childhood alongside Arya - he knew better than to assume that a woman could not be fierce or strong. He also knew enough of stereotypes put on him, and how awful it was to feel their burden wherever he went. He could only imagine how it felt for someone like Dany - a dragon in human skin that was waiting years to show itself, kept down by the men in her life.

"That is just another reason to stay in the bed" he simply said, picking at her ear lobe with his teeth.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, let the country fall to pieces at the hands of the Night King." she joked, with little humor.

He laughed with the same amount of joy. "Like these meetings will do much to stop him. Strategies will have to change either way, once we know when and where he's going to make his first move."

She made a face suggesting she already knew all of that. "So what do we do? Just wait?"

He rolled off her and set himself oh his back, as she was, next to her, taking her hand in his.

"We are doing something. We are still making weapons out of your dragonglass. We are training everyone everyday for hours. It's all we can do." he said quietly. He knew they had much bigger chances now. They gained dozens of thousands of her men, two dragons and not ending source of dragonglass. But after seeing one of her children killed with such ease... He couldn't help but still be afraid. 

"Where will the Lannister army stay?" she asked, brushing her thumb on the veins of his hand.

Right, Cersei's men. They should be arriving soon, and their camps would have to be either next to the Dothraki army, or his men, either scenerio lifting hair on Jon's neck up. "Bloody hell, as if we didn't have enough problems. They better bring some food with them."

He felt her stiffen. "What?" he asked, turning his head to face her. "If I told you all the food they had was burnt at the Reach, would you be mad?"

He was immediately up, resting himself on his elbow, his torso turned towards her. "Was it?"

"Answer the question."

He made a tired sound as he let his body fall on the furs again. "No, I'm not mad. Once your food arrives, the problem will be gone."

She curled at his side and sighed. "Let's hope that will be soon. And now, we really should be getting dressed."

He turned his gaze to her barely covered body, and licked his lips. "No, I don't think so." And he was on top of her, lips attacking hers as he untangled her limbs from the blankets, exposing her curves completely.

"Jon, we must go" she muttered between the kisses.

"You are the Queen, no one can say you must do anything" he answered and went back to work, this time focusing on her collarbones, neck and chin.

"And yet my responsibilities remain, as do yours, warden."she made his new title sound like an inside joke, and maybe it was. Because there he was, in her bed, what an ususual privilege even for a warden to have.

He stopped his torment on her neck, and looked up. "Give me ten minutes."

Her brows lifted in obvious amusement. "Ten minutes? Someone has a low self-esteem." 

He laughed, his whole body shaking, making their intimate parts brush. "Oh, it's not me who will be needing those ten minutes." And he move down her naked frame, his beard teasing her stomach, as he finally placed himself between her legs, his own legs hitting the floor, spreading them open, bending them at the knees, as he brough her closer to the edge. Now he could see her womanhood in all its glory, glistening with want and radiating with heat he could feel on his face, despite it not being that close just yet

"When did you get so cocky?" he heard her breathe out. And he wondered. It was only around her he acted this way. Only with her did he feel confident enough to finally go for what he wants. He thought of all the times he felt too small or rejected, and thanked the Gods once again for making his and his queen's paths meet.

Wantng to show her just how much she meant for him, he put his mouth on her hot center, bringing relief to both of them. He last tasted her on their cruise to White Harbour and after a week, he was a man starved. She gasped and soon he felt the pressure of her hands on the back of his head, pressing him further, which made a smile form on his lips.

"I changed my mind. Take however long you wish to" she panted, his assault on her core not stopping for a split second. Jon can feel her hips lifting up, so he uses his strong arms to pin her down, all while continuing to work his tonge around her clit, desperate to make those moans she was keeping down by biting her lips come out in full force. When he slid it inside, he succeeded, her cries making his insides go crazy, his cock even stiffer with lust. But this time it was all about her. 

Soon he was drinking her juices as she came down from her high, not letting a drop go to waste. When he was done, he returned to his place at her side, watching her cloudy eyes go back to normal, her body still shaking from the pleasure she has just been given. "If you want to stay in here for another ten minutes, I don't mind." He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead, feeling drunk on the happiness of these moments. Let the dead come. There was noway in seven hells anything was going to take that away from him. Not on his watch. 

"Like you said, the Lords are not patient men" he said and got up from the bed, making her roll her eyes. "I wonder what an impatient man looks like" she joked, referring to all the times he skipped the niceties and got straight to what needed to be said, like during their first meeting. Oh, he was impatient then, wasn't he? Instead of trying to slowly convince her and not giving up, he spoke of the Night King before a quarter of an hour has passed since he set foot in the throne room and wanted to leave right after, when it didn't work.

He turned from her with a slight smirk and went to find his clothes, that were left all around the floor the previous evening. The memory making him want to turn around and repeat what theywere doing the entire night once again. But instead, he picked his garments up, and quickly put them on, as Daenerys finally stood up and went to find herself something tto wear, not even glancing at the dress from the day before, now ripped apart on the stone surface. 

He watched her as she put her black pants on first, and searched for a dress to go over it, whe she was done with the belt. She picked a black one, he noticed, but when she started to put it on, the movement showed a bit of red. Jon got closer, still putting his tunic on, and saw that the dress was meant to imitate dragon scales. It was breathtaking. It was the little area between those scales that was bright red, like fresh drawn blood.

_Fire and Blood._

He was all ready once he put his hair back, but her hairstyle demanded more effort and time. She didn't want to send for her friend to help her, so she had to do it on her own, as he gazed at her from his spot on the bed. She was sitting at her dressing table, trying to make herself look like a queen, and he couldn't help but think about how much time it took her to get to the plave she was now - when no one could imagine her acting like the young woman she was. 

Finishing, she got up and ran her palms down her dress and looked at him with a question in her eyes. Her hair was mostly down, with only two braids on the sided, going back and joining together, so they were no longer annoying her by getting in her face. 

"You look gorgeous, as always" he said meaning it. How could he not?

"Thank you."

Another thing he loved about her - she wasn't the type to deny compliments or take too much pride in them. She simply accepted it with no unnecessary blushing, fake modesty or anything that made him irritated with other ladies."Shall we, Your Grace?"

She sighed heavily. "Do we have a choice?"

They found everyone in the Great Hall, waiting for the Queen and the Warden of the North, the men keeping themselves busy talk, a strangely heated one. Sansa was seated at her usual place at the main table, looking even less pleased than she usually did, Tyrion and Arya next to her. Missandei was nearby and she immediately stood up, seeing her queen and best friend enter the room, everyone following her lead.

"Your Grace, My Lord, glad you decided to join us." Tyrion's voice loud in the suddenly silent room, his tone making Jon's eyes narrow a bit - something was not right, the little man was clearly nervous. The dward cleared his throat, not looking his queen in the eye, and Daenerys went stiff beside him, and he looked at her, seeing where her sight went.

Jaime Lannister was sitting at one of the front tables.

"I did not hear your army arriving, nor was I informed aof this fact" Dany spoke, not able to conceal her shock.

The Kingslayer got on his feet, his gold armour glistening in the shifting light.

"No army. Just me."

Jon kept looking at him in disbelief, while she only said, as calm as always: "Cersei was lying, correct?"

"Well, I don't know what Tyrion made her promise during their talk, but yes, what she said in the Dragon Pit was just a part of her game" he sounded almost sad, Jon decided. So the wight hunting mission, Dany's child's death and all the other the shit that happened to convince the lioness, was for nothing. Would she honor her vow if he lied the first time? And if the Lannisters betrayed them, what was the queen's brother doing in the North? He knew the rumours about the relationship between him and his twin sister, and he doubted he would leave her, if they were true but bringing that up would help no one, so he only asked: "Then why are _you_ here?"

"I swore to ride North."

Almost everyone in the room laughed, but it was Ser Jorah that spoke what they were all thinking. "Your reputation on keeping your word is quite known. Why should we believe that you are really on our side? Why shouldn't we kill you in this moment?"

Jaime frowned. "On your side? If you mean the living, then you can check if my heart is still pumping blood. I'm here to fight the dead with you. Not to join your revolution." he said, looking at the Dragon Queen.

"Brave words for a man who I already want to see burnt alive as it is" she answered, her face not giving anything away, sending shivers down Jon's back. God, was this woman fierce. 

"You might change your mind once I tell you what Cersei is planning."

Jon snorted. "Let me guess. Taking back what Dany gained and waiting for the right moment to hit us with all she has left?"

"She sent Euron to Essos to get the Golden Company on her side."

The room was filled with shocked sounds and insults thrown at the Lannister twins, but Dany did not seem surprised, she only closed her eyes, as if she just heard the worst case scenario she was planning in her head, but Jon knew she couldn't have seen any of this happening.

"When did he leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe two days after the meeting, maybe later."

Tyrion and Daenerys looked at each other knowingly.

"I think I know what happened to the ships carrying our livestock." Tyrion said, anger clear in his voice.


	3. Wolves Can Breathe Fire Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything got even more shit ty. Sansa is worried about Jon and the North, Dany ķeeps trying to win the Northerners over, Arya is excited about dragons and starts warming up to the Dragon Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I just want to say that if you are looking for a fic that brings Sansa down, you can get to off here. I am happy to say I've never seen a Jonerys fic doing to Sansa what a certain ship does to Dany, and I'll keep our class and maturity score as high as it is.  
> Enjoy!

Jon couldn't help but think that Daenerys left Jaime in the Great Hall to let him experience the lords' harsh treatment in all its force, knowing well what that felt like. What she did not realize is that how they treated her during their first meeting was the light version of what she would get if she came there without Jon and her forces, and much better than what they were going to do with the Kingslayer, getting no direct order from their new queen or the warden not to do anything of that sort. He could almost see her smirk. 

"Jon!"

The sound of his name being called in a feminine voice made them both turn, as they were on their way to the Winterfell crypts. Dany had asked him to show them to her a long time ago and finally today he agreed, the news of Cersei going back on her word and their livestock being most likely sunk on the way north by the infamous Greyjoy captain only making him want to show it to her more. He knew it probably made little sense, but this was just another situation that brought more weight for her to bear, another reasons for her to become distant once again, dedicating herself entirely to the new problem on top of the war ahead. Jon couldn't let that happen, not when he finally got her. 

He turned around to see his redheaded sister striding towards them, her furs left in the hall. She gave Dany a polite nod and turned her head back to her older brother, stopping before them and giving him a meaningful look. 

"May I have a word with you? If the Queen allows it, of course."

She spoke with a tone fit for a lady, but Jon noticed that it was colder, less soft than it usually was outside the meetings, especially when her tongue rolled around the latter sentence.

The warden looked at his monarch for an answer, but he received one from his lover. She nodded with a small smile and her eyes seemed to say: "I'll wait. " And the thought that she really will, that she will be waiting for him, made his heart skip a beat as he repeated the move with his own head l.Daenerys gave a formal nod to his sister, along with a polite smile and turned to leave, getting a perfectly performed curtsy in return.

"Don't you have to bow when she leaves?" she asked, not really to get an answer. Jon sighed and looked at her with tired eyes. 

"It wasn't a goodbye, I'll be seeing her again in a few minutes, this is just a small interruption, so I think that this time anything more than a nod was not necessary."

Sansa knew that, obviously. It was a clever way to get straight to the matter she came to discuss in a not aggressive way. "I imagine there were a lot of situations that didn't include you acting formal around her" she said, keeping her voice every bit as ladylike as before, which made the words hit him even more. 

He was expecting this talk to come sooner or later, but he still was not prepared or eager for it. 

"Sansa, I - " he started, but his sister didn't want to hear his denials and explanations, not knowing that it wasn't what he meant to give her. 

"I don't want to tell you what to do with your private life. Even if I believe that a king does not have such a thing. And I understand that love happens when it happens, but don't you think it would be wiser to wait for the lords to warm up to her and the war to be over before making your closeness so public?" she was clearly frustrated. 

Jon was taken aback. He shifted his weight and furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of what to say. 

"Making it public? I don't know- "

Her lips made a sound suggesting her frustration, her eyes looking up in both disbelief and annoyance. "You didn't even notice, did you?"

"Noticed what?"

She looked at him and her face turned serious. 

"You called her 'Dany' in front of _everyone_."

Dany. 

He called her _Dany_ in front of his men. Men who didn't trust her. Who would now talk endlessly of the queen's relationship with their former king, making up crazier and crazier theories about what she did to him, none of them true or appropriate. 

He should be mad at himself for slipping up so easily, but he couldn't. Not entirely. Letting them know she was his came naturally to him. Him calling her that was something as obvious as breathing. 

"I can see that you love her. I admit it took me some time. Arya noticed it the very day you arrived" she chucked humorlessly. "And I want to be happy for you. You found something so rare in this world and our times, but you must understand that this complicates everything. Alliance with her is a great opportunity theoretically, but you know the lords. And once we lose them, we lose the North."

"The North belongs to Daenerys along with all the other kingdoms" he said pointedly, hoping to end this conversation as soon as possible. 

"And what will she do once her warden is killed and she has no one else to fill the place?" she was clearly not happy with him giving up his crown and their kingdom so easily, but decided to focus on how to solve the problem rather than fight about it.

Jon made an annoyed sound. They will all understand eventually, will see Dany for what she was. Then all of them will be thanking him for going to meet her on Dragonstonehttp. But when will that be?

"I don't think they will murder me before The Great War, even they are not that foolish. And after they will probably be kissing the ground she walks on, when they see the army of the dead with their own eyes and she saves us all with her dragons and her army. And if she doesn't, there will be no one left to turn against anyone."

"They already think _you_ to be the traitor to your people. I know they are wrong" she quickly added when she saw his face. " But they are our men, and if we don't play this right, they will either betray and kill us or they will get killed trying to do so" she grew angrier with every word. "And involving yourself with the Dragon Queen before you make them trust her is not playing it right."

He wanted to punch a wall or anything else really, just to get the frustration out of his body. 

"She came here with all her forces, her dragons and allowed us to mime the dragonglass, all without asking for anything in return. What else can she do?" he sounded almost as mad as he felt. 

His sister took a deep breath in, closing her eyes.

"The lords are not going to trust her because she gave them anything. You bent the knee anyway, so they don't notice her sacrifice. They will always see something behind her generosity. Make her come to the meals more often. Make them see she is not a foreigner. Tell her and Tyrion to talk about her adventures from Essos. Ask her to lose a bit of her queenly act around them, show them she is not a name, but a person. That's the only way."

Even though she said all of that, Jon knew she did not believe her own words. It was necessary to convince the lords to remain loyal, but her distrust for her new queen would not be disappear as quickly as she wanted the lords' to.

"Can _you_ try to get to know her? Can you consider trusting her on my word before she convinces you herself?" he asked, wanting his family to get along with his lady. With his _Queen._

Sansa narrowed her eyes just a little bit, but she never lost her composure. "So my opinion maters now?"

Jon reached to put his hand on her shoulder. "It always mattered. And you know that what I did was the best option for us. What came from it on the private side of things does not change anything."

"I hope you're right. But my suggestion is the most rational thing we can do to make the lords see it that way."

Jon nodded slowly, agreeing with her words. "That's what Tyrion did. Let's hope it's not too late. Thank you. Now if you excuse-"

"One more thing" she interrupted. Her face seemed almost scared, but she made a decision to continue her speech. "I told you not to make Robb and Father's mistakes. Lords will see the past repeating with Daenerys. Another foreign girl making their king blind with her charms. But I also ask you not to repeat _my_ mistakes. I made rush decisions, going against my family to keep what I wanted. I was just a young girl, but I should have known better. I just don't want to see you make stupid decisions because of her as well. And I know what you are willing to do for the ones you care about. "

Dany was waiting for him in the crypts, just near the entrance. But when he got closer, he noticed she wasn't alone.

His other sister was with her, getting her busy with what looked like an interesting talk. He immediately got behind the stone wall, his ear trying to catch anything they were saying. 

"Why name your dragon after someone that terrible?" Arya asked, clearly curious and something he couldn't place. Anger? Over what? Over one of Dany's brothers? Or was it about her husband? 

Jon never asked her more than he saw she was eager to talk about. And this topic seemed like it was quite hard for her to go back to. So why did she with Arya? And why did Arya care?

"I don't know. He was still my brother, despite everything he did. He was the one I've spent my entire life with. It was not a pleasant life, but I'm still here. That's what matters now" Dany answered, weirdly comfortable. What did he miss?

"I always admired your ancestor - Visenya. Too bad no one of her line lives anymore."

Jon knew Dany will be happy about this fact. It must be quite a feeling when you hear that someone remembers and admires your family history, after living in exile, full of shame after your family was butchered and spat on. 

"You remind me of what I've read about her" Arya continued, and he could hear a bit of amazement in his younger sister's tone. Could Daenerys hear it?

"I hope not to be a disappointment in the battle to come" she answered with a steady voice, as if the thought of it didn't frighten her at all. 

"You better not be. For all of our sakes'." Jon heard her footsteps, closer with every step she took. He freezed, not having anywhere else to go. 

When she was almost out, she turned around and called out to the Queen. 

"Do you think I could see your dragons one day? Meet them, I mean."

Daenerys answered immediately, not missing a beat. "If you are not afraid."

"Soon then" she said, confident and not waiting for a replay, she turned back around and strolled through the exit. 

"Hi, Jon" she said, not even looking back at him. 

Daenerys laughed and the sound filled the crypts, echoing and reached his ears, making him smile. 

All of that was worth it. She was worth it.


End file.
